Revelation
by Blood Seraph
Summary: Sakura thinks to herself as she sit in her bed, and she makes a choice which ends up with her in the hospital with him... which also leads to a revelation... NaruSaku.


_**For those of you reading 'The Kyuubi's Gift', this is just a short break so I can clear my head for new thoughts, and that this just popped in my head.  
Hope you enjoy!  
**_

_**Revelation  
**_

Hypocrites, aren't we?

The human race I mean…

Take me for example!

The man I'm supposed to love, doesn't love me, and I say I'd never be like him…

But then I turn around and do the same thing to another…

But you know what's worse?

He takes it…

Every bit of insult, punishment, and harsh gesture!

He just takes, and continues to stand…

And he stands up just for me…

'Cause he knows why I beat him…

He knows that I beat him to cover the feeling I feel after being rejected…

He knows that deep down; every time I hit him it hurts me that I'm worse then Sasuke…

But now, I hurt worse then I ever did with Sasuke…

'Cause now the only person to love me unconditionally, is over me…

While he still stands up for me, it's just as a friend…

Nothing more…

And now that I've lost him, I know what I missed…

I now know what I had the entire time, and feel like a fool…

I had the love of a person, who for reasons and purposes, should've despised me…

And now, I despise myself for treating him that way…

Oh God, I'm rambling now, aren't I?

Heh, I wonder if anyone will miss me…

I was a total bitch, I know that…

In fact, the only friend I have left is him…

I pushed everybody else away…

And know, I feel him drifting away…

I'm alone, and I finally know how he felt…

I guess, that I didn't deserve his love, still don't…

So, that why I, Haruno Sakura, now reach for the kunai at my bedside, hoping to end it all…

But then something stops me…

Is it fear? I wonder…

No…

I know what it is…

It's love…

No that I've finally lost him, I realize I love him…

Ironic, isn't it?

I so desperately craved love, that the one person who did give it to me was completely thrown aside, by me…

But, every time I think I want to kill myself, his face appears in my mind, with a bright smile…

And he says don't do it…

But, I don't deserve to live, and I feel my resolve strengthen, as I ready the kunai…

Smiling heartlessly, I bring the kunai to my chest, and feel the blood start to leave my body…

I was happy, I'd finally leave…

And that's when I heard a know on the door…

And that's when everything goes black…

* * *

I wake up a few hours later to find myself in a hospital, and somebody sitting next to me. 

"Thank God you're awake Sakura-chan!" He calls as he wraps his arm around me.

'Why am I still alive…' I think, before wrapping my arms around him.

"I thought you were going to die when I found you in your apartment, bleeding to death…" I hear his whisper into my ear, his voice cracking a little. "I was so desperate to save, that I actually tried the Shousen Jutsu (_Mystical Palm Technique_) to keep you alive, I thought that I've seen you do enough times that I should be able to do it…" He says. "Baa-chan says it's because I did that that you're alive right now…" His voice cracking this time.

I feel my cheeks warm up at that, and my heart flutter that he tried to save.

"Sakura-chan?" He asks, still holding me tightly.

"Ye-yeah?" I croak out, knowing what was coming next.

"Don't do that again…" I hear him say, and I brace myself for the slap I was surely to receive. I was completely shocked when instead of a hand connecting with my cheek, I feel something warm upon my lips. My eyes jolt open to see Naruto's lips caressing my own. Frozen, all I can do is sit there as he pulls back.

"I love you, so please don't leave me alone…" He whispers, his head hanging.

Regaining my senses, I smile as I look upon his hung head. Reaching down, I grab his chin and pull his face so it's facing mine.

Inching closer to his face with mine, I whisper onto his lips as mine hover before his. "I will never leave you…" Pressing my lips to his in a kiss, I feel him respond as he pushes into the kiss as I close my eyes and enjoy the feeling of his warm, soft lips upon mine. As I pull away, I whisper into his ear as I lean into him. "I promise. You know why?"

I see him nod his head as I lean closer into him, my lips right in his ear, breathing slowly and making him shiver. "Because I love you too, Uzumaki Naruto."

Maybe, I wasn't too late…

And maybe, I'm not alone…

No…

I know I'm not alone…

I know, that for the rest of my life, Naruto will be beside me, and I beside him…

I'm Haruno Sakura, and this is the happiest day of my life!

_**Review, flame and whatnot...**_

_**I hope this isn't too weird, 'cause it does seem a little strange to me...**_


End file.
